


What happens when a mage and a templar walk into an alleyway

by Agvarina



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: I wanted to give this rarepair some love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Templar Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: What happens when a mage and a templar walk into an alleyway?





	What happens when a mage and a templar walk into an alleyway

Anders was making his way from his Clinic to join the others in the Hanged Man.  
He decided to take a short cut through an alleyway to save some time, but as he was walking through some one came out of nowhere and pushed his back against the brick wall.  
Anders felt Justice`s attempt to take control.

"Calm down and be quiet" Anders knew that voice and he opened his eyes to a familiar face.  
It was Carver, Hawkes little brother in his full Templar armor.

Anders was going to make a comment about Templar`s shutting up mages, but Carver put his hand against his mouth and shushing him.  
Before Anders could use his magic to push him away he heard loud footsteps coming their way.  
This caused Carver to press himself against Anders in order to conceal him.  
A group of Templar`s where making their way past the alley.  
Anders could hear them talking about doing bad things to mages.  
Justice raged inside Anders wanting to come out and kill them, but Carver`s calm voice snapped him out of it.

"They won`t do anything. I made sure of that by patrolling these streets three nights in a row"

There had been rumors about a Templar walking the streets of Darktown looking for mages these past days.  
And Anders was some what relieved to find out that it had been only Carver trying to keep people safe.  
But a though came into Anders`s mind "But why would a Templar try and keep mages safe"  
As if reading his mind Carvers whispered into his ear.

"contrary to a popular belief I don`t hate mages and I don`t think that all of them should be punished"

Anders found himself surprised at that. He looked into Carvers tired looking eyes to try and find out if he was lying or not.  
He wasen`t. 

They waited there pressed against each other until they could no longer hear the group Templar`s footsteps.  
Carver removed his hand from Anders`s mouth and leaned away so that their chest`s were no longer touching anymore.

"I suppose that I should thank you, although I`am surprised to find out that you would waste your time on a mage" Anders said playfully.

"Is it so surprising that I want to keep the person that I like safe" Upon realizing what he had just said Carver quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and a healthy blush appeared on his face.

"You like me since when?" Anders asked raising an eyebrow. Not that he didn`t like Carver, The young man was really handsome and strong. Maybe a little irritating sometimes, but he wasen`t a bad person.

"Since the first time me and Garret came into your clinic" Carver said quietly. His eyes were looking down and his whole face was red.

A smile made it`s way to Anders`s lips and he placed a hand onto Carver`s cheek.

"I think I like you as well" He said and pulled Carver closer so he could lock their lips together.

This action seemingly opened the floodgates because in seconds Carver was all over him. His tongue sneaked it`s way into Anders`s mouth, his hands gripping his hips and his entire body pressing him against the wall. Not being able to do anything himself Anders threw his arms around his neck. He already hated the Templar`s armor, but now it was keeping him from touching his lovers muscular body.  
One of Carver`s hands found it`s way to Anders`s ass and grabbed a hand full of it, causing Anders to let out a moan and bucking his hips against his groin.  
As their groins touched Anders realized two things. one they both were hard and two Carver wore no armor under his Templar skirt.  
Quickly Anders broke their kiss and grabbed a hold of the skirt lifting it up to reveal that Carver only wore black leather pants underneath. 

"Anders what are you-" Anders cut Carver of by pulling those pants down freeing his rather large cock.

Anders looked at the large organ and chuckled "And here we joked that you were compensating for something with that big sword of yours" He said and started touching it causing Carver to moan.

"But seems like it`s the other way around"

"Shut up" Carver said and kissed him.

Anders kept moving his hand slowly up and down Carvers shaft.  
Suddenly Carver pulled Anders`s pants down and grabbed a hold of back of his knees. Lifting Anders`s feet of the ground.  
Anders grabbed a hold of his shoulder for support while Carver lined himself with Anders`s entrance.  
And with a one swift move Carver buried his cock deep into Anders causing them Carver to almost yell with pleasure.  
In other hand Anders had to bite down on to his own had to silence his scream of pain and pleasure.

"Careful please that big cock of yours" He said into Carver`s ear.

"I`m sorry. I haven`t done this before"

Carver was still a virgin.  
Something about that made Anders feel little bit more dirty and aroused.

"I`m your first then. Now start moving slowly" Anders instructed and kissed Carvers neck.

Carver did as he was told. Moving slowly and increasing his speed with every thrust.  
when Anders felt the pain starting to wear of he felt the pleasure increase. With every thrust Carvers cock dragged across that one spot in side Anders that made him see stars.  
Soon Carver was pounding him against the brick wall of the alley. Both of them were moaning messes.

"Anders I`m close"  
"Carver"

They both came at the same time. Anders`s came all over his own stomach and Carver came in side him.  
Slowly Carver lifted Anders of his cock and lowered his legs on the ground so he could stand.

"Are you sure that you were a virgin before this" Anders said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I`m gonna take that as a compliment" Carver smiled back and gave Anders a lazy kiss as he pulled his pants back on.

Anders kissed him back before putting his own pants on.

"So wanna talk about this over some drinks" Carver offered.

"I don`t see why not." Anders said and kissed his new lover again.

They made their way to Hanged Man together.  
Where they had to explain their friend why Anders was late and why was he with Hawkes Little brother.  
And why said brother had a bright red blush all over his face and love bites on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needed some love.


End file.
